User blog:22dr.pickle/Mkay, guess I'll review this movie thingy
ALRIGHTY this'll probably be random but let's get started. There seems to be a theory circulating that Dr. O is proficient in Odd Medicine, but is clueless when it comes to normal medical procedures. Myth busted. I feel so bad for Ms. O. She was probably an orphan when she joined Odd Squad, and even if she wasn't, she certainly is after more than 150 years. But she has her squad. OH WAIT NO SHE DOESN'T. So she goes to a park. And slides down the slide with her hands glumly folded in her lap. She probably sleeps there. There's no one to juice her. The more I think about this, the more I want to cry. I'm also kind of sorry for Weird Emily. She absolutely idolizes Weird Tom, but he pretty much ignores her, and she consequently frequents the "curl-up-and-cry room". Speaking of Weird Tom, DUDE. YOU ARE NASTY. See "can't say I blame you guys for trying to be heroes, but maybe you should wait until you grow up" and "some see children as tax deductions". *screams and furiously kicks t-shirt* Oh yeah, song lyrics. "They borrowed somebody's truck and flew away - But we're okay with it 'cuz they saved the day" "I AM PROVIDING A DISTRACTION" "I AM CONTINUING TO PROVIDE A DISTRACTION" "Look... it's space..." yes, I'm talking to you, with the childlike sense of wonder Why? Why did that line make me laugh harder than any other in the entire movie? Ohlm is the best. I just love how Otis calmly just goes out for job interviews. He's even got a tie. KID SHAPESHIFTER Otis kicking the t-shirt is hands down the best part. End credits scenes were awesome. "Now I have perfect eyesight!" "Um, I'm over here..." "Yeah?" *Oscar walks off into the corner* WHY DID DEBBIE BETRAY ODD SQUAD? Oh, and the opening credits were equally awesome. Does the Halfinator only work on Daves? I mean, most of the gadgets seem to work on whatever they hit, but the beam was hitting buildings, trees, probably people... And now...(please don't bonk me please) I'm going to criticize. What? Criticize Odd Squad: The Movie? I thought you were a fan, Pickle! Yes. Yes I am, absolutely. However, I felt like the movie could have used at least another half-hour, and I really wish we could have seen a bit more of the characters, you know, have them developed a little more. For all Weird Emily was advertised, I honestly expected her to be a bigger part of the movie. And Olive and Otto! (somebody needs to put away that make-yourself-older-inator :P) It was so good to see them back, and I really enjoyed them interacting with the Season 2 characters, but they didn't really get as much time to shine as I'd hoped. Also, I thought the plot focused on the Daves a little too much. Just me? All in all, I liked it a lot! There are several episodes that I liked better (lookin' at you, Oscar Strikes Back), but it was good. Maybe 7/10? It was certainly funny. My dad watched the whole thing without falling asleep, which is saying something. See, my dad actually likes OS. He'll watch it whenever it's on, and he chuckles at pretty much every line Oscar says. He doesn't say much, but I think I know who his favorite character is. My mom, on the other hand, "Oh, that Odd Squad movie is on TV? Good, I thought I was going to have to take you all to a theater and sit through it." Now I'm rambling. Adios. :) Category:Blog posts